Emerald Memories
by Katheryn Mae
Summary: Minerva looks back on her last day at Hogwarts and some embarrassing memories with her Transfiguration professor. MMAD


A/N: Most of the story is a memory that Minerva has of her last school day at Hogwarts.

* * *

The breeze tossed the boat's sails as the three girls sat besides the lake. Smiling, two of them watched as the third pulled the paper sail boat in from the lake. The one closest to the shade of the tree beside them looked up, "Ro," she looked up from the book she was reading, "there is no way I am making you another boat." The girl holding the paper boat tossed it to the ground and looked at her friend's book, "Transfiguration again?" she asked. Rolanda Hooch frowned, "If you ask me Min, you're reading _way _to much Transfiguration this year." Poppy Pomfrey looked up, "It's all because of that new professor," she paused, "Min's smitten with him."

"Tabby," Rolanda Hooch stared at her friend, who has turned a bright red, "Poppy's not lying is she?" Minerva McGonagall frowned, "That's none of your business," she rose, tucking the large book under her arm, "Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to my Animagus lesson." she snapped turning towards the castle. Poppy smirked, "With _Albus_." she rose, "I'm going to try and snitch Min's cloak and watch them. Rolanda Hooch jumped up, "Wait for me!" she called, leaving Minerva's paper sail boat besides her blanket.

Poppy Pomfrey has never wandered the halls hidden but now, she sat, Rolanda besides her. The two sat besides the door to the Transfiguration classroom, huddled as close as she could to the cold wall. Inside the room, Minerva McGonagall was blushing furiously as she tried to explain to her Transfiguration professor why she was late.

"Ro was trying to sail the paper boat that I had made her. Poppy had her nose buried in a fan magazine, like always." Minerva replied. Albus watched her closely, "And what were you doing, my dear?" Minerva flinched as his choice of words, "I was reading and trying to convince Ro that the paper boat can't sail well because I had made it quickly and I didn't waterproof it either."

Poppy Pomfrey elbowed Rolanda in the ribs, "Is it just me or do you think Min's blushing?" Rolanda shrugged, trying to peer into the room. Poppy rose, dragging Roland up with her, "Here," she hissed, "sit here so we can see better." Rolanda Hooch took a seat on the window ledge opposite the Transfiguration room, watching one of her best friends as she watched the man she loved. Poppy frowned, "Look," she nodded.

Albus Dumbledore has risen from his chair, "Now, try and see if you can master the transformation without help." Minerva nodded, and a second later, a silver tabby cat sat on the floor at his feet. Another second later and Minerva McGonagall stood where the tabby cat once was. She looked up at her professor, "Are you sure I did well?" Albus nodded, "No student of mine could do better Minerva. You are a very gifted witch, I hope to see you here someday. Applying for a job." his eyes twinkled, "That is if you aren't doing something better." Minerva blushed, "No - I mean - yes. I'd love a job here."

"Then maybe you'd like this." Albus Dumbledore handed Minerva a small box. Poppy Pomfrey's eyes widened and she nearly fell backwards of the window ledge. Minerva opened the box, her eyes dazzled as she lifted the charm on the necklace. Albus smiled, "I saw this in a Muggle shop and I thought of you...with your tabby cat form and your beautiful emerald eyes." He stopped, realizing what he had said.

"No, that's fine." Minerva looked up at him, her eyes sparkling mischievously. Rolanda Hooch frowned, "She's luck she doesn't have anything for him or else he might let something else slip." But, Rolanda frowned as Minerva was tucking the box into her robe pocket, "I have something for you too professor," she smiled, stretching onto her toes. Poppy and Rolanda realized what was going to happen a second before it did.

Minerva leaned forwards, gently kissing Albus on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered, turning to look at him, "for teaching me how to become an Animagus." Poppy had to clasp her hand over her mouth to stop her laughter. Albus and Minerva turned to the window ledge, "Did you hear something my dear?" Albus asked, brushing a few strands of Minerva's ebony curls from her face. Minerva shook her head, "But, again –" she was cut off as Albus Dumbledore leaned down, kissing her gently on the lips.

Minerva wrapped her arms around Albus's neck, holding onto him for dear life. But, luck has missed them, for them at that very moment, Armando Dippet decided to pay his Deputy a call. He stood in the doorway, gazing in shock at the scene before him. He opened and closed his mouth until something came out, "Albus? Miss McGonagall? May I ask what I going on here?" Minerva pulled back, her face flushed, and her arms still wrapped around Albus's shoulders. Albus looked at his toes, "What did you want?" asked, his tone harsh. Armando frowned, "What I would like to know now is what you and Miss McGonagall were doing."

Poppy Pomfrey leaned towards Rolanda, her eyes sparkling. "See, we'll just walk around that corner, whip off the cloak then walk by here, pretending to wait for Min then she can explain."

It all went exactly as planned, except one thing, they turned automatically, Poppy and Rolanda were surprised to find them selves standing between what looks like the beginning of a fight.

"And, what rule in our school allows you to kiss a student Albus?" Armando frowned.

"There is no rule, legally Minerva's seventeen and she's graduating today anyways." Albus shot back. Rolanda slipped under Armando's arm, and turned to Minerva, who was sitting beside Dumbledore as if he and Dippet were discussing the weather. Minerva's face was still red in some places and quietly, she rose. "I'll be back later," she turned to Dumbledore before leaving.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall sighed, shaking her head to clear the memory of that day. She raised a hand to her neckline, drawing a thin golden chain from under her robes. Fingering the charm, she looked up as a shadow crossed the doorway.

Framed in the doorway, stood Albus Dumbledore, watching her quietly. He smiled once he saw what she held in her fingers. "Would you fancy a walk Minerva?" he asked. Minerva didn't even have to respond, her smile told him the answer as she headed towards the Entrance Hall, her summer robes billowing out behind her. Albus followed her, his eyes twinkling madly as he fingered a smaller box in his pocket.

Minerva sat besides the lake, Albus besides her, "Do you really thing that Harry will like it here?" Albus nodded, "He needs a place to belong, or so it sounds from Hagrid's letter." Wrapping an arm around Albus's neck, Minerva smiled, "Besides, the staff will be here for him. And, he'll make some friends, or at least I hope he does." Albus fingered Minerva's necklace, the one he had given her so long ago, "I know he will Minerva. I just know–" he stopped as a drop of rain splattered on his glasses. Minerva smiled as the droplets increased in number rapidly.

"You know what?" she asked, rising. Albus smiled, "Something." he grinned. Minerva sank back to the ground, "Ugh," she sighed, "I hate rain like this." Albus smiled, "You won't for long love." Minerva frowned, "And why is that?" she asked, trying to get to the bottom of Albus's joke. She rose, meeting Albus's eyes, "Is this some kind of joke to get me sick for the first day of classes?" Albus smiled, "Nothing of the sort Minerva." He knelt down, pulling the ring from his pocket, "Will you marry me, Minerva Athena Jane McGonagall?"

From the tears in Minerva's eyes, any onlooker would've thought she was crying. Yes, in fact, she was crying, tears of joy for finally being able to marry the man she had loved since she was sixteen years old. Albus slid the ring on her finger and pulled her into his arms, unfastening the tight, formal bun Minerva always wore her hair in and ran his fingers through her long ebony hair.

After fifty-one years, Minerva looked up at the large castle she had begun to call home and turned to Albus, "For us, love," she twirled her finger around his beard, "It started and ended here." Albus said nothing but wrapped his arms around her, kissing soundlessly as the rain poured down around them.

Rolanda Hooch watched from a far, Poppy Pomfrey besides her. She grinned, "After fifty-one years, they finally came to their senses." Poppy shook her head, "No, it's only been eleven years since they finally confessed their love." Rolanda Hooch raised her voice, "No! They loved each other every since we saw them on our last day!" Poppy shushed her friend, "What if Min hears you? She'll never forgive you for that!" Frowning, Rolanda turned on her heel, "Fine! They're just a pair of idiots if they don't know they've loved each other since the moment Min walked into that classroom." She called, louder than usual, hoping that Minerva and Albus had heard her. Poppy shook her head, "Liar!" she called back, chasing after Rolanda.

Minerva looked up at Albus, whose eyes were sparkling, "Is Rolanda right?" she asked quietly, "_Were _you in love with me when you first saw me?" Albus kissed both of Minerva's cheeks, "There's no question about it my love." He smiled, "And we have a lifetime ahead of us." Minerva smiled, closing the small distance between them with a kiss.


End file.
